Tennis Ball Teleportation
by Zentia
Summary: Collection of Scooby Doo TG stories concerning a peculiar pink tennis ball that sends him to faraway worlds


It was warm sunny day at the local dog park where Shaggy usually take Scooby for a walk. It was mostly a grass clearing with patches of woods and bushes surrounding it. Pathways that branch out with benches parallel to them were plenty here. Many dog owners come here to relax, chat, play with their pooches and sometimes get dates. A variety of dogs from breeds to sizes to personalities come together to make a canine community.

Scooby does have fun with the other dogs, sometimes act like a canine Casanova to the females. Only to find out that they are already taken or just to be rejected. At this time, Shaggy was busy getting food from the occasional food vender that served hotdogs, hamburgers, etc. and he would eat most of it, only to sleep on a nearby bench afterward.

Scooby then went over to the snoozing Shaggy, and ate the remainder of his huge feast that had been set aside. His nose then picked up a strange scent coming from some bushes nearby behind the bench between a couple of trees. It was a perfume like scent, like the lavender stuff Daphne sometimes uses. His snout sniffed out the source of the smell as he stuck his head through the small leaves and branches of the bushes. Quickly he poked his head in and picked up the object with his mouth, dropping it in front of him.

The object he discovered was a pink tennis ball. Strange for such an object to give off an odor and it looked brand new. Scooby felt a strange hypnotic attachment to it as he began gnawing at it with squeaks attached to every chew. While he continued chewing, the ball gradually glowed brighter and brighter while he was still entranced.

Soon, the glow started to engulf the dog and with a flash, and he was gone without a trace. Scooby blacked out for a moment during the flash and had gotten out of his mesmerizing state. When he came to, he then realized he was now in a different place.

Scooby suddenly found himself on a pile of gold coins and got a better look of his surroundings.

It looked to be an ancient Egyptian styled room with hieroglyphics of strange humanoid dog people doing various things covering its walls and is supported by four square pillars. Four mounted torches, one on each pillar, were the only source of light. Apparently, he was on just one of the many piles scattered throughout the room, noticing some rubies, emeralds and other gems along with jewelry of many kinds. Looking at a coin, he could see a jackal head on one side and a pyramid on the other. But what attracted him was something in the middle of the room.

In the center, there was a four-foot pedestal that held the room's greatest treasure.

On the pedestal beneath a glass was a scarab made of blue sapphire with gold outlines. Curiously, he approached the treasure in the center of the room and removed the glass casing around it. He picked up the scarab that was roughly the size of his paw as it glimmered in the torch light.

He played around with it in his paw carefully, somewhat entranced by it. That is until the scarab started to glow bright blue with bright yellow eyes and started to move!

Scooby was taken aback with the scarab's sudden movements. In his paw the bright bug looked up to him before crawling up his foreleg and skittered all over his body.

"Rargh! Ret off!" Scooby yelped as he tried to take it off, even by scratching to no avail. It seemed to dodge all its attempts with how fast it traveled around his body.

The evasive scarab scuttled around his crotch area which alarmed the Great Dane and forced him on his back as he can see his beat red seven-inch dick unsheathing.

He squirmed a bit and moaned as the beetle nestled onto the underside of his cock. Taking this opportunity, he reached out to take the bug off. But then it dug and clamped its legs into cock, making Scooby wince and yowl in pain. He tried to take it off, but it was stuck on tight like a super glued leech.

The beetle started to glow and then began to vibrate in rapid procession.

"Ruuunnngh...! Raaarrrggggghhhhh...!" Scooby grunted and moaned, squirming even more so and humping the air as his cock throbbed uncontrollably due to the intense vibrations and pleasure.

It wasn't long until he reached a climax. Soon with one hard thrust, his sausage erupted with long ropes of cum until his balls were emptied out, making small puddles on the floor. This was enough to exhaust the Great Dane to the point of unconsciousness with the beetle still glowing bright blue.

After a while, the Great Dane's body slightly twitched as it undergoes a very drastic change.

His hind paws cracked and popped as they morphed and stretched into human plantigrade like feet with soles and five digits tipped with black claws. His legs inverted and lengthened slightly, befitting a slender and womanly figure. His midsection cracked as a pelvis developed with wide childbearing hips and slim waist. His butt bloated with an extra amount of fat, creating a bigger J-Lo type booty.

His erect cock throbbed still but not for long as it began to shrink, inch by inch, until his dick and balls along with the scarab went into his body with a moist drooling pussy in its place. Within him, a female reproductive system took shape as a set of ovaries and a womb developed, making him moan with a more feminine tone in response. The scarab glowed very bright even visible from the outside as the shell rose to the surface peeking through the brown fur just above the vagina.

His torso broadened slightly to have a human like chest. A pair of perked up puffy nipples protruded as two furry mounds grew and expanded into full EE cup breasts. Like his hind legs, his fore legs changed as well, developing into slender humanlike arms. His fore paws stretched out to have padded palms along with thinly five fingered digits with long black claw nails. Finally, his head and face were the climax of his change. His muzzle became feminine as it narrowed with a smaller nose/snout. Long and luscious auburn hair cascaded from the top of his head til it reached around midback.

The male Great Dane turned into a female anthropomorphic dog!

Scooby stirred in her sleep, tossing to her side still oblivious to her situation. A glow came from the scarab once again, but dimmer and began to vibrate a little, eventually awaking her.

Her eyelids fluttered open, slowly adjusting to the flame light. A strand of hair covered part of hair eye. Strange as it was, she didn't question it and swat at it with another discovery. Her eyes widened when she got a good look at her humanlike hand, even wiggling her new digits to confirm that they're hers.

Shock and panic overtook her as she immediately sat up to notice more changes. Looking down, she was greeted with a pair of large furred melons that blocked most of her view. A hand groped one of them while pinching a hard nipple, eliciting a feminine moan. She saw her furred humanlike feet and wiggled her toes. Her hand also reached down to feel that her sausage and meatballs were missing to be replaced with fleshy folds. Two fingers plunged into his new sex out of curiosity and got another loud moan in response, covering them in fem juice after exiting. After experimenting and the initial shock subsided, she managed to calm down a bit.

"I need to get out of here." She said while placing a hand on her throat. 'Is that how I sound like?'. Her speech impediment seemed to have gone too.

The six-foot-tall Great Dane got up shakily, not having used to her newly formed feet, teetering a bit and thrown off balanced due to her large breast. After regaining herself, she headed out the door that lead to a long sandy colored torch lit hallway covered head to toe with hieroglyphics. Walking slowly down the path, her eyes scanned the pictures of more anthro dog men and women farming, gathering, building and more among images of pyramids, reeds, and other Egyptian related figures including what looked like the scarab from earlier.

She placed a hand on the beetle that attached itself to her, tugging on it a bit. Still stuck in there alright. But it felt as if it was truly a part of her like an extra limb. She shook her head. She needed to find help, anyone that can tell her where she is, how to turn back into a male, and to get her back home.

As she picked up the pace, she came across another dilemma, a fork in the road with a perpendicular hallway leading left or right. As she pondered where to go, she felt the scarab acting up again glowing. Then, as that happened, her eyes glowed as well and felt a headache spiked in her head.

"It…wants me to go… this way?" she said as she looked to the left. Did the scarab just told her where to go? Like a parasitic puppet master and her the puppet with a psychic string attached. It scared her, and she wanted nothing of it. She had to escape!

As she tried to go the opposite direction, however, the scarab acted up once again and her body went into autopilot. She whimpered internally as she lost control, going down the way the scarab wants.

The hallway was twice the size she was previously in and noticed some rooms along the way, one including a large empty room lit with torches of blue flames and another with a huge square pool of water surrounded by decorative columns as lotus petals drifted on its surface.

Then, she arrived at the end that lead to possibly the biggest room of all, a large throne room illuminated by torches on the wall and giant ceiling lantern along with the sunbeams coming from the westward wide entryway as erect pillars stood with hieroglyphics again covering its walls. She could see a large village from afar with yellow, tan, copper, and grey abodes made of stone, sand and clay. She could even see the some of the villagers in the distance, noticing how they were dog anthros like how she is now.

Smack dab in the middle was the throne itself that sat in the center of a pyramid of six steps, facing the village. The sapphire throne was beautifully decorated with golden engravings and pieces. And even has markings like the scarab theme this place.

"Ah! There you are!"

Scooby jumped a bit as she heard a male voice coming from the east wall with a hallway behind the throne she now noticed. It was a naked 6.5 ft Doberman anthro with moderate muscular build and light brown fur covering most of his body while his hands, feet, chest, and crotch. Speaking of crotches, she noticed a similar scarab to hers above his sheath.

But more noticeable was how she felt rather hot and bothered. Her face flushed a deep red hue as he looked at him. Those perk hard pecs, those tight washboard abs, and that handsome muzzle. Her mind even wondered if he was packing anything big in his sheath.

'Mmmm…I bet he has a long, meaty succulent sausage. Bet it's tasty too…Ah! No! Stay focused Scoob!' she mentally berated herself and shook her head.

It didn't help that her scarab subtly glowed to enhance her new attraction to the male specimen as her body reacted with slow tail wags and moistening slit.

"Good to see someone had finally gotten the beacon! And good to see the new queen is doing well too!" he said while kneeling in reverence before getting back up again.

"Beacon? Queen? What are you taking about? What's going on?" she asked puzzled.

"Ah, looks like you're not up to speed. Don't worry it's better if I show you this way." He said as he went up close to her. A little too close for comfort though, causing her to blush again harder. Then he put his hand over her scarab as both illuminated a blue hue. Scooby let out a gasp and shuddered as her eyes began glowing blue too as new information started to flood her brain, causing her to step back a bit.

"So…the tennis ball was the beacon…and the scarab chooses its queen…from distant planets." She repeated the information she received. Or at least, tried to with how much had went straight to her brain that gave her headache. "Woof…my head…" she held her head in her hand.

"You'll get used to eventually and the side effects will lessen, Queen Scooby."

"Wait, how do you know my name?" she asked again in similar shock.

"Since the scarab has chosen and attached itself to you, you are now part of the hive mind with you at the helm and connected mentally with all other scarabs in society, meaning we are able to read your thoughts if we like." Then the Doberman was hit with a realization. "Ah! Sorry, your highness, completely forgot to introduce myself. I'm one of the palace servants, Euryk."

Of course, this bit of information unnerved her but continued with the conversation.

"Well, I was wondering if there is a-?"

"No. There is no way to change back or go back to your world." He interrupted her, knowing what she was going to say. "Once the scarab has chosen its host even a male to be queen the transformation is permanent."

Her expression turned solemn at this, then Euryk quickly spoke again.

"Again, just as I said, you'll get used to it, and rest assured you and your scarab will be more compatible in due time. And as your servant, I try my best to make you feel at home here and do my best to please you, my queen." He said with a smile while getting close to her again, putting his hands around her hips.

She grew hotter, and her tail wagged rapidly at his suggestive advances.

"Hey, Euryk! I sensed that you were with the new queen!"

A new voice interrupted from the entryway to the left. It was an anthro male Dalmatian, wielding a spear with golden shaft and blue crystal blade, with a similar muscular build and height as the Doberman. He had white fur with black splotches covering head to toe obviously, and had black on certain parts of his body including ears, tail tip, and over his right eye. He too had a scarab above the crotch region as well. And very handsome to boot in Scooby's eyes as her attraction to males rose again.

"*Sigh…perfect timing, Dalim. I was about to escort Queen Scooby to her chambers." Then he introduced the newcomer, "Scooby, this is Dalim, a guard of the palace."

"So, this is the new queen, eh? The scarab chosen very nicely. A definite keeper." The Dalmatian said as he eyed her, getting a bit too close, even though a part of her didn't mind as she eyed his furred sac. Euryk suddenly stepped in between them.

"Don't you have some males to fetch?" Euryk stated with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh yeah, right. I'll send the message when I get to the market plaza. Just wanted to see our new lovely queen." He said then he bowed to her before departing the palace grounds.

"Um, what did you mean by fetching males?" Scooby asked.

"He's getting males that will serve you in the palace from a servant like me to even a guard like him as well as anything in between." He paused a bit then added, "And to help spread the scarab seed." Something that made Scooby blushed at yet again.

"Come, my queen, and I'll show you the royal chambers."

He led her down the hallway behind the throne and where he came from. It was almost half of the one with the treasure room but around twice as wide. At the end, two decorative doors made of sapphire with gold engravings and hieroglyphics.

"Behold, your majesty, your room." Said Euryk before slowly opening the doors.

"Wow…" Scooby muttered in awe as she took in the sight of the room.

It was almost twice the size of the treasure room and lit with blue flame torches, giving off a similar tint throughout the hieroglyphic covered room. The walls also had spears crossed over each other and a blue beetle shell-like shield.

She went over to the right wall and checked out a sapphire chest with a golden framed circle mirror hanging above it. Opening it revealed a variety of jewelry fitting the scarab motif and colors with its blue gems and gold chains on necklaces, rings, bracelets, harem, etc. She dipped her hand into the treasures and marveled at them, invoking a feeling she never had before. Well, somewhat like her reaction to very good food at a buffet when she was a male or even how Daphne looks at expensive stuff that distracts her whenever coming across a trendy store.

On the other side of the room were shelves with clays jars embedded with similar beetle carvings and engravings. Their contents were unknown but seemed to be mainly used for décor.

But Scooby went over towards the main attraction of the room, the bed. The size of it was astounding! It was like taking around six king-sized beds and connected them into one large one. Royal blue sheets covered the bed with golden pillows along with a sheer see through bed canopy of light blue drapery. Very inviting to sleep in with soft looking mattress too.

Scooby took that invitation as she crawled onto the bed and lied down.

"Mmmm…so soft…and comfy…" she uttered as she sprawled her limbs on the sheets, loving the feel of them as she swam in its silkiness. As she was getting comfortable in bed, her scarab acted up and glowed. A great warmth sensation spread throughout her body esp. in her pussy as it became swollen, dripping with feminine juices.

"Euryk, I'm…oooh~aaah…my body…hah…haah! It's on fire." She moaned out and panted. 'Was this what being in heat feels like?' Scooby thought, recalling times in the local dog park and seeing horny females presenting themselves to any male they see.

"The scarab or shall I say Queen Scarab is in dire need of scarab seed." Euryk said as his scarab started to glow as well. His red humanlike canine cock unsheathed from his brown furred sac, standing almost a foot length.

Scooby licked her lips as she looked at his succulent sausage hungrily, even catching a whiff of his musk and spread her legs apart as to invite the Doberman to plunge it into her. Being on the same wavelength, Euryk crawled onto the bed to meet with his queen. As he approached, he first went nose deep into her snatch and gave it a long lick, causing her to moan and shudder at the sensation which was enhanced thanks to the scarab. It burrowed into her folds, making her body twitch and shudder once more.

Then, his tongue continued its trek on her body, lapping her belly to her tits, teasing each nipple, to her neck; causing her toes to curl and her fingers to grip the sheets. Once he got to her muzzle, they both locked into one long passionate kiss as their tongues tangled with each other. Euryk broke the kiss shortly after and aligned his cock tip to her entryway.

"Prepare yourself, your majesty."

"Yes, Euryk! Give it to me! I need it sooooo bad! Aaaaaaa~h!"

She gasped as she felt her pussy being penetrated as his long throbbing dick going in and out in rhythm. She was getting lost in the pleasure and lust of it all. Such a wonderful feeling that not even thousands of Scooby Snax could even compare! He picked up speed as he trusted faster into her flesh tunnel, causing it to throb more. She tried to match his speed and rhythm with similar pelvis movement and wrapped her legs around him to keep steady.

They locked muzzles again into another long kiss with moans in between.

"Ooooohhh…Euryk… More! Please your queen!" Scooby pleaded.

"At your service!"

Faster and harder they went at it, their scarabs began to flash and glow, signaling their climactic reach.

"Ooooh~ Aaah! Euryk…I can feel it! I'm…I'm so close!" Scooby screamed out.

"Yes, my queen! Ungh! Aaaah! Me too!" Euryk replied.

With a loud moan, Scooby came first, unleashing her juices unto his cock, lubricating it well. Soon enough it was Euryk's turn as his seed gushed out and flooded her womb. But the Scooby's glowing scarab had another reaction. She felt a tingling in her tits as they began to expand and swell, jumping from EE cups to full FF cups.

They both embraced each other in their arms as they basked in the afterglow of sex. Scooby took some time admire her new cup size as she fondled and gave them a good squeeze. Soon, sleep overtook both servant and queen, resting for nearly an hour.

"Well, well, well, no wonder I sensed something kinky was going down here!" Dalim spoke aloud stirring the two awake as he stood from the door frame with a group of males behind him of various breeds.

"*Yaaawwn! Couldn't help it. The queen needed seed, so I just gave it to her as the scarab wished." Euryk spoke as he rubbed his eyes, becoming fully awake and sitting up halfway with Scooby coming to after.

"Good to see that she is awake too. Now I present to you possible and eager suitors that will serve in the palace and I leave it to you on how they will serve the scarab's chosen."

Scooby hungrily eyed the entourage of eager and muscular males from breeds Akita to Rottweiler to Weimaraner behind the Dalmatian and licked her chops, slowly spreading her legs to reveal a wet snatch as her scarab shone once again. The canine crowd had a similar reaction to the royal beauty on the bed, looking very eager to join her.

"Mmmm…My, my, decisions, decisions. How about they get onto bed and we'll…talk about positions." She said with sultry tone.

One year later…

The queen soaked in the royal bathing pool, relaxing on the shallow end and sitting down where only her head was visible with her hair floated on the surface. She signaled one of her servants to come in through her scarab. And it wasn't long until Euryk came in with a brown towel in tow just a few minutes later.

Scooby stood up, letting the water slide and cascade down her furred frame. Her hair flowed down, showing its new length, to her bubbly butt. Around her neck were a series of necklaces, shimmering in the torchlight. The most notable where her voluptuous breasts with large dark nipples that grew farther down alphabetical spectrum to V cups, though their size and weight didn't seem to faze the Great Dane as they covered her torso and more.

"Your towel as you requested, your majesty."

"Thank you, Euryk." She said, receiving it and drying herself off. "I want to check on the children for a bit."

"Yes, Scooby." He said taking back the used towel.

The two left the bath area, going left down a few feet and across the hall towards the blue lit room. Inside appeared to be around a couple dozen two-foot sized blue eggs with gold decorative markings on the floor and along the wall shelves. She picked up one on the floor in front of her and brought it up to her scarab as both suddenly glowed then all the other eggs followed suit.

"They are almost done. They'll hatch soon enough, within two weeks at best. Oh, I can't wait!" She said with enthusiasm as she laid the egg back down. Something about being a mother had her anxious and excited due to developing maternal instinct. Then, she looked down to her massive tits. "It looks like I'm in for quite the breastfeeding though. And managing all of them are going to be a handful."

"Don't worry about it. The scarab always has a way. Remember when you gave birth to the eggs, you were surprised at first? It calmed you down and made it less painful, more pleasurable. And you can count on us your servants." Said Euryk, reassuringly as he approached and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Trust me. Trust the scarab."

He locked his muzzle with hers, engaging in one long tongue tangled kiss.

"So, what are going to do now my queen?"

"I'd like to have a bite to eat and maybe have Runke give me a back massage. And- Oooh~!"

She shuddered as her scarab acted up, and she licked her lips as her pussy dripped out fem honey.

"Also, I like to go into town and recruit more male suitors for the palace too."

END


End file.
